This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin {(Voodoo×Rosa soulieana derivative)×Summerwine}, and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘MACamster’ (not patented).